


Razor Teeth

by lovelyleias



Series: Alien Aesthetic [1]
Category: Alien (1979), Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drabble, Families of Choice, Newt Lives, so possibly in-keeping to whatever Alien 5 ends up being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt survives, but she never heals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a series of [Alien Aesthetics](http://lovelyleias.tumblr.com/tagged/alien-aesthetic) on tumblr, addressing various characters with a photoset and piece of writing. I thought I might as well post the writing here, as well. Some, like this one, are quite short. I've changed a little bit, but it's essentially the same as the one on my blog. If you'd like to see the accompanying graphic, you may find it [here](http://lovelyleias.tumblr.com/post/144269054567/alien-aesthetic-rebecca-newt-jorden-newt-never). Obviously, this is for Newt.

Newt never truly considers herself healed after her encounter with the Xenomorphs. Any softness that should have lingered for the rest of her childhood was violently stolen. But that is not to say she is unhappy. She loves her newfound family, including the bond that ties them tightly and eternally together. 

There are other fights, of course, but rarely against monsters: Weyland-Yutani hunts them relentlessly, unable to forgive the trio for destroying LV-426.

She dreams of her birth mother, sometimes, even decades after she’s forgotten her face. As Newt sleeps, Anne Jorden reaches for her, her long-lost face blurred by time. An itchiness starts to prickle at the back of Newt’s mouth. As her birth mother approaches, Newt puts her palms on Anne’s chest and shoves her so hard she falls to the ground.

“What happened to my baby?” Anne starts to cry from the ground.

The uncomfortable feeling in Newt’s mouth turns to pain.

“She grew up,” Newt spits blood and fangs erupt from her gums.

She always wakes up right after, but she doesn’t ever scream. She never knows what might be waiting for her in the dark.

“Stay alert,” Ripley often says. “You never know what might want you dead.”


End file.
